Wings
by FandomsUponFandomsUnleashed
Summary: This story has FLASHLIGHT written all over it. On hiatus for now.


**I OWN NOTHING! Hey readers. This is a work in progress story so you will have to watch the word count for updates. Still, enjoy the fluff. Review are motivation!**

Twilight was reading Daring Doo on her bed at home. She was reading a little slower than usual so she could keep in time with Rainbow Dash. They had begun meeting or sending letters on weekends about what they had read, though they met most of the time Rainbow didn't like writing much (and this time she actually tried writing, even if it was a fan fiction). The book was the third in the series. Daring Doo: The Dragon cove mystery

_As Daring Doo stood at the entrance to the cave, smoke billowed out creating an inky black cloud high in the sky. Dragons of every color, size and shape slumbered. The next leg of the cave was at the far end of the cavern. With careful footing, Daring tiptoed around each monster with ease until... her hoof caught on a huge, spiny, red dragon's tail! It bellowed in rage and heaved a firery breath at our heroine! WOOOOOOOOSH!_

At that same moment a letter came and Spike' s green flame flared up in front of Twilight. She jumped in surprise and fell off her bed in the process. Twilight recovered and rubbed her head wondering what the hay just happened. When she looked up, Spike was leaning over her holding a letter. It wasn't from Celestia because it did not have a seal, but it still came from one of the castles.

"Are you okay Twilight?"

"I'm fine Spike. Just, surprised." Spike handed her the letter with a relieved look.

As Twilight began to read the letter with slight curiosity, she froze and blushed when she realized who it was from. Flash Sentry. They had only met once (in this universe), but she had a crush on him like nopony else. He was a castle gaurd, a newbie at that. His coat was a tangerines orange and a shocking blue mane that was swept back. He was a pegasus, and his cutie mark was a blue shield with a bolt of lightning in front of it. Whenever they met it was always by bumping into each other. But this time was different. The letter read:

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, it would be an honor to meet the mare I keep bumping into. I formally invite you to meet me at Sugarcube Corners at noon. If you do not wish to come, send this letter back to the castle._

_ Sincerely, Flash Sentry: Royal Gaurd Rank One_

The letter was short but it made Twilight squeal. He wanted to see her! HE wanted to meet her! Twilight squealed again and since she didn't do this often... or at all for that matter, Spike came running thinking that something was wrong. Twilight had to calm him down reassure him that she was fine.

"What's got you so worked up anyway?"

"Ohh...nothing." She said with a smile. Twilight got up, stretched her wings and legs, and went to meet Flash. Not before putting a few bits behind her mane for a cupcake or two later.

**********time skip**********

As Sugarcube Corners came into view, Twilight began to get nervous. She began to straighten her mane and smooth her coat. Flash was by the front door looking around. Twilight froze and started to stare_. Oh my Celestia. It's him! He's right here! And he's cute... wait... He is a normal pony who just wants to meet with me._ She stopped staring, took a deep breath smiled, and walked over. When he saw her he smiled.

"My lady. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you, your highness." He bowed. Twilight blushed.

"Oh please, just call me Twilight. I'm just a normal pony."

"A normal pony!? You are a princess!"

"I know. I like to be treated like a normal pony though. Anyway, shall we go?"

"Of course you-... I mean, Twilight." Twilight began to wonder. Is it just me, or is he he blushing? They began to walk inside but of course, Twilight ended up rear-ending Flash. She backwards down the stairs onto her rear. From the face Flash was making, you would have thought the world had ended. He rushed over to her.

"Twilight! I saw you fall! Are you okay, are you hurt?" Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Flash, I'm fine. I might be a princess, but I can handle myself. Thanks for caring though." No mistaking it this time. He definitely blushed. As they stepped into the bakery, several visiting ponies bowed. Twilight face-hoofed. Thankfully the regular ponies didn't. _Every time_.

She sighed and went to go join the line. Only two ponies were in line, Ditzy and the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to be talking Ditzy' s ear off but she listened intently. When they got their muffins Twilight ordered a cupcake (an effect of being friends with Pinkie Pie I suppose.). When she turned to Flash to ask him what he wanted he was staring at her. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Umm... Flash? Did you want anything?" He blinked few times then blushed. With a nervous smile he said a blueberry muffin was fine. Mrs. Cake looked at the pair with an odd glance, and handed them their pastries. They walked to an empty table and sat down. Flash decided to start the conversation.

Sooo um, Twilight ?" Flash began.

"Yes?" Twilight said expectantly.

"When we first bumped in to each other, um, what were you doing?"

"Ummmmmmmm... important royal business." She said officially.

"Oh, okay. You don't have to tell me. I mean,we did just meet." he said in happy tone, but still looked disappointed.

"No, no! I want to tell you, I just can't though. It's more of a royal secret."

"Alright Twilight. So, where do you live? I've heard in a library, but I like to hear facts first-hoof."

"Wow, you are quite the inquisitive type! Yes, what you've heard is true. But my library is not even half the size of the royal library! Gosh, I could stay there and read for hours!"

"Yeah! And the acoustics in there are great!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked at him confused.

"Oh, he he." He tapped his hoof on the table and looked a little embarrassed. "I play acoustic guitar in the library. Normally I'd play electric, but I don't want to bother anypony."

"Oh! So YOU'RE the pony who is playing the guitar sometimes when I visit! I thought that it was somepony outside. You sound great!"

"No, that's me. Anyway, I have to go. They need my help with the weather today. Hey, you have wings. Would you be able to help. We're always accepting!"

"Oh! Um, well, I am not a very good flyer. You see, I haven't had my wings very long..." _Darn it! Why did I just say that?_

"Ya know, I could teach you how. If you would like of course."

_Twilight pictured herself and Flash soaring through the evening sky. To shadows against the moon dipping and curving in harmony. They laughed and landed on a cloud, staring into each other's eyes... Eep! Where did that image come from? _

In real life, Twilight gave a small 'eep!' and blushed. She quickly nodded a yes. "Next week on Saturday is fine."

"Great! Meet me at the field near the Everfree Forest. Um, see you next week then." With a confused look Flash took his leave.

**********flash' s pov**********

As soon as I got out of her range of vision I face-hoofed. She caught me staring at her! Augh, I am such an idiot. Anyways, I had a job to do. As I flew to where clouds were being cleared and placed I ran into Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Flash!"

"Hey Dash!" I stopped her before she could fly away. "Dash can I ask you something?"

"Sure." We landed on a cloud so we could talk.

"I was wondering, do you know Twilight?"

"Know her!? I'm one of her best friends! Why her and I-... wait a minute. Are you just trying get to her because she is a princess? 'Cause listen buccko, you better flap your wings as hard as you can away from me right now if you are!" Rainbow glared at Flash, and I shrank a little and swallowed hard. Geez, this conversation is going to get really awkward.

"Well, no. See, I was just wondering what she likes." I want to see if I can get her to say yes to a date.

Rainbow was still eyeing me suspiciously, and if I am honest with myself she was scaring me a little. Still, it would be worth it for Twilight. I shook my head a little before I got lost in thought.

"Okay Flash, I'll believe you. You have a good record. For now. She loves to read," shocker Flash thought sarcastically "and she likes apples and cupcakes, and she likes really good music. She respects people who are good teachers, honest, kind, generous, funny, and loyal. There is a reason she's friends with me and the other four." I had no idea who the other four were. Wait...

"Hey Dash, are you and those other mares I saw at the castle Twilight' s friends?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just curious. Anyway, what has Twilight' s interest been in stallions?" Dash thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, she doesn't really take interest in anypony like that. Except..."

"Who?" Dash covered her mouth with her hooves.

"Uuuhhhh... I gotta go! You should too Flash. Bye!" She bolted away before Flash could stop her, leaving a trail of rainbow energy in her wake. Well, that was weird. She may be right though, I better go.

**********normal pov**********

As Flash was flying home after a long day of work he heard somepony shout 'Out of the way!'. Then, before he could react he saw Twilight flying - somehow - upside down, careening towards him with a shocked and worried face. They slammed into each other and started to fall. Luckily, Flash was young but an experienced flyer. He spun around, grabbed Twilight by the waist, and lowered them both back to the ground. Twilight had a very guilty and embarrassed look on her face. Flash spoke first.

"Twilight, are okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm okay, but I would like to know what you were doing." Twilight' s ears flattened. She began to blush and fidget with her hooves.

"Oh, well... I, ummm..." She sighed in defeat. "I was trying to practice flying so I didn't seem like the world's worst flyer next Saturday." She looked down in shame. "And it looks like I messed up, hard." Flash just smiled warmly and put a gentle hoof under Twilight' s chin to make her look up at him. He could tell she was close to tears.

"Hey, don't cry. After all, the only way we ever really meet is by bumping into each other, and I look forward to those times." He said gently. "Besides, you being inexperienced at flying is the whole reason we would have lessons. I was hoping you could come every Saturday."

Twilight' s eyes widened and she quickly nodded a yes.

**********The next Saturday**********

The week had gone by without a hitch... or anything happening really. Twilight as always, continued to help ponies through problems with their friends, and kept sharing the knowledge she had gained during her time in Ponyville. Flash stayed at his post as a castle guard. One pony tried to get in to get the Princess' s autograph, but when Flash told them they were not permitted to, they left.

Finally Saturday came. That bright morning, Twilight leaped out of bed, a little happier than usual. It was seven in the morning when she woke up. She made herself some pancakes for breakfast and sat down to eat. She sighed in contentment and bit into one of the rich, buttery, and slightly burned pancakes.

Flash however, was not quite as relaxed (which is a shock considering the kind of pony Twilight is). He was nervously pacing the floor and he was starting to make an indent in the floorboards. He had brushed hid mane - twice, combed his tail, brushed his teeth about four times, and he lost track of how many 'failed' hello line he had tried. Thankfully he didn't skip breakfast so eventually he was able to calm down. Before he had time to wonder why he was so nervous, he glanced over at the clock. It was nearly noon. Flash bursted out of the door and flew to Twilight' s house at a speed Rainbow Dash would be impressed by.

**********twilight' s house**********

As the clock neared noon, Twilight began to accept her friends' teasings, they were right. Twilight may have a small, little, tiny crush on Flash. She also did NOT want to mess up again. With an air of determination about her, Twilight went out to meet Flash in the field next to the Everfree Forest.

**********near the Everfree Forest**********

When Flash arrived at the field he was panting due to the fact he flew a cross town. However, as soon as he saw Twilight approaching with a smile on her muzzle he tried to act natural...by nervously standing at attention. She trotted over to him and she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why are you standing like that?" Flash instantly tried to take a more relaxed pose to hide his nerves. He failed."Uh. No reason. None whatsoever. Never. Nope. Nada." He blurted. Twilight, still a bit suspicious asked "So, what first?"

Flash told her that they would take it slow which is a fact Twilight was glad to hear. That day they started off with take-offs and landing. She did very well, despite a few bumpy landings and a face-hoof or two. Next week's lesson was flying straight and turning. By the end of the month (four two hour lessons) she and Flash were able to soar side by side.

As they raced and twirled through the sky, Flash noticed how beutiful Twilight looked when she was so happy. He could've stared at her forever. Unfortunately, a stray cloud was hanging loosely in the the air. Twilight avoided it but Flash got a faceful of cloud. When he stood up Twilight landed next to him, having gotten used to standing on clouds by walking around Cloudsdale with Flash.

She looked forward to these lessons and walks. Spending so much time with Flash felt almost romantic. But she didn't dare tell him. She didn't want to scare him away by seeming creepy. At least she was happy just to be friends.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Twilight turned to Flash.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But, I think we can stop for today. You've made a lot of progress. In fact, how about we celebrate?"

"Should I call Pinkie?" Both of them cracked up at the question. They both knew about the pink pony' s wild parties. Still chuckling, Flash replied:

"No, I had something different in mind."

"Like what?" Twilight inquired. Flash became nervous, and began poking at the ground a little. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, m-maybe a-a-a-uh... lunch at the cafe t-tomorrow at n-noon." Flash stuttered. Twilight blushed. This sounded a lot like a date... _no, no. It's just lunch with a friend. Besides he probably doesn't REALLY like me. I'm just imagining or something._ Even so, Twilight was still blushing when she answered with a slightly timid 'yes'.

I**'m so sorry this took so long to update! I had a fanfiction challenge to host and write for and I was attacked by too many cliche ideas. So I updated a little... finally. *hides in corner* Sorry.**


End file.
